Prison Dog
The Prison Dog was a canine owned by Captain Edward Teague. Through unknown circumstances, the dog ended up in Port Royal, where he was employed to hold onto the jailer's keys at Fort Charles prison in Port Royal. He was highly loyal to the jailer, and was not swayed by prisoners' attempts to steal the keys, though he was ultimately lured away from his post by Pintel, who escaped the jail with Ragetti. The dog was usually refered to as the "dog with the keys", and was once called "Poochie" by Pintel. Around the War Against Piracy, the dog became the chief of the Pelegostos, which was shortly lived as he escaped and returned to his original master. Biography Shipwreck Island This dog was an animal employed by Captain Edward Teague to keep the keys to everything, including the dungeons of Shipwreck City. When he was a young boy, one of Jack Sparrow's duties was to feed the dog. Unlike other dogs, this one had a taste for rum. A few years later, Jack's friend Christophe-Julien de Rapièr was accused of being one of the infamous rogue pirates who broke the Code of the Pirate Brethren. He and his whole crew were imprisoned in the dungeons of Shipwreck City and sentenced to hang. To help Christophe to escape, Jack and his friend Esmeralda sneaked into Teague's cabin on the Troubadour, and stole the keys from the dog. Port Royal Prison at Fort Charles prison.]] Through unknown circumstances, the dog ended up in the British colony of Port Royal, Jamaica. The dog served at the prisons around the time of Jack Sparrow's incarceration, and later gained a bone which many of the prisoners used to try and lure him over with the prison keys. This tactic was often employed to no avail, as the dog appeared to be highly intelligent and devoted to his duty. It didn't even work when Jack Sparrow himself attempted it. Pelegosto .]] When Pintel and Ragetti were held in the prisons following the battle at Isla de Muerta, Pintel used a trick that allowed him to gain possession of both the keys and the dog, who accompanied them to Pelegosto Island. There, the dog was left behind by the crew of the Black Pearl, though the Pelegostos made him their new chief. It was customary for the Pelegostos to consume the flesh of their chiefs, in the belief that it would release their divine spirit from its fleshy prison. Escape to Shipwreck Cove '' during the Brethren Court meeting.]] Poochi somehow managed to avoid this grisly fate, and joined the Brethren Court at Shipwreck Cove, where he provided Captain Edward Teague with the key to the Pirata Codex. Pintel and Ragetti were baffled as to how the dog could have escaped the island, though Teague's only explanation was that it escaped with the help of "sea turtles"—an excuse commonly favored by his son. The pirates appeared satisfied with this answer. Behind the scenes *The Prison Dog was portrayed by Chopper in The Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's Chest, and At World's End. Chopper was handled by animal coordinator Boone Narr. A short feature on Chopper appears as an easter egg on the latter film's Two-Disc Special Edition DVD release. *The Prison Dog with the keys, as well as his setting in The Curse of the Black Pearl, is a reference to the same character from the original ride. Even Jack's saying that "the dog is ''never going to move."'' is a reference to that the dog never moved in the ride. *The Prison Dog appears in the first three POTC films as well as Pirates Online. The dog may also have appeared in City of Gold, the 7th book of Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow series, where there is a similar dog in the prison of New Orleans. He also appeared in The Price of Freedom. It was revealed in The Price of Freedom that Edward Teague is the dog's owner. *A leaflet, inside the At World's End DVD, says that the Prison Dog did indeed escape using sea turtles. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean (ride)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: City of Gold'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Breakout!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:Brethren Court Category:Creatures Category:Inhabitants of Port Royal Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Shipwreck City Category:Inhabitants of Isla Tesoro